thomasfriendstoysfandomcom-20200213-history
Take along/Take-n-play/Interactive Learning Railway
'Take along/Take-n-play/ Interactive Learning Railway Introduction' Take along Thomas & Friends is a die-cast list of Engines, Vehicles, Rolling Stock, & Portable Playsets designed for Preschoolers. They have specail "Two-way" magnets insted of the plastic couplers used with the ERTL Models. The set, made by learning Curve after ERTL dicontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine & friends Range in the US, isn't Compatable with Thomas Wooden Railway system At all althought in the year of 2006 a combination of Take along & Wooden Railway was made. Unfortunitly it had a short run in buisness & possibly stoped it's production inthe same year it was created. It was called Interactive Learning Railway. Surprizingly, before Take along Thomas & Friends was fransferred in 2010 to Mattel's Fisher Price stock (which'd improved some of the models) and was renamed Take-n-play, Take along also had merchandise for Bob the builder, Dora the Explorer, Bigfoot Meteor, Spongbob, Blue's Clues, & Sesame Street. Sadly alougth it has made some new items into the ever expaning brand's progress (like Hank, Flora, Patchworked Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Dash, Bash, Ferdinand, Charlie, Scruff, Belle, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Flynn & Captain) , the Take-n-play brand's stock has fewer merchandise than it did back when it was T ake Along. Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Mavis *Daisy *Bill *Ben *Stepney *Diesel #199 (Spamcan) *Mike *Culdee *Skarloey *Rheneas (Repaint possibly in 2012) *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram (Possibly coming in 2012) *Mighty Mac *(Fearless) Freddie *Lady *Diesel.10 *Salty *Harvey *Emily *Spencer *Arthur *Mourdoch *Fergus *(Iron') Arry *(Iron) Bert *Neville *Molly *Dennis *Rosie *Billy *Whriff *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Hiro (Normal & Patchworked) *Victor *Charlie *Dash *Bash *Ferdinand *Scruff the Scruncher *Belle *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Luke ( Possibly coming in 2012) *Flashback Victor (Possibly coming in 2012) Custom Made Engines *Boco *Bert *Rex *Jock *Blister I *Blister II *Albert *Pip (or Phillppa) *Emma *The Works Diesel *Old stuck up *Smudger *Protieas *8783 *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Splatter *Dodge *The Ballast Spreader *Eagle *Ernest the engine Cart *Stevie the steam train *Gail *Bear (Blue & Green livery version) *Hiro (Lost & found edition) *Diesel #10751 *Diesel #31120 *Emily (with fourteen wheels) *Wilbert *Sixteen *Flying Scotsman *Flying Scotsman (single tender) *Brad *Harvey (With Claw attached) *Fred *Manus *Doalty *Jimmy *13 *87456 *98462 *Bluebell *Primrose *Devon *Cromford *Captain Baxter *Boxhill *City of Truo *Big City Engine *Royal Claude *Barry *Jim *Leroy *Jeffery *Dexter *Ruben *Pete *Richard *Eddy *Luke (Tender engine) *Max *Nathan *Barry (Quarintine) *Heather *Jerry *Henders *Lippy *Vanessa *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Stacy *Buford *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Bailjeet *Isabella *Trainboy54 *Trainiac85 *Jamesgothracing *Danny *Lionnel *Circo *Reggie *The Diesel #261 *Neil *Laura *Lorna *Dingo *Dingo (with no face) *Percy's Ghost Engine *Edward's Ghost Engine *Skarloey's Ghost Engine *Fowler's Ghost *Roboaipom *Epic *Ramahfool *Thomasfan *Peanut Butter Piranha *Josh *Megan *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Link *Noah *Kyle *DeadlyDeoxys *Bmcj199 *The Fireside Girls *Brewster *Veyron *Zack *Jullian *The Great Witch Engine *RWS Thomas *RWS Edward *RWS Henry *RWS Gordon *RWS James *RWS Percy *RWS Toby *RWS Duck *RWS Donald *RWS Donald (Blue) *RWS Douglas *RWS Douglas (Blue) *RWS Oliver *RWS Diesel *RWS Mavis *RWS Daisy *RWS BoCo *RWS Bill *RWS Ben *RWS Sir Handel *RWS Peter Sam *RWS Rusty *RWS Duncan *Stanley (Narrow Guage) *RWS Henry (Blue) *Henry (Red Undercoat) *James (Pink Undercoat) *Thomas MK 1 *Thomas MK 2 *Edward MK 2 *Gordon MK 2 *Percy MK 2 *Walter *Tom *Rhys *Rebecca *Rosie (Improved) *Leo *Vladikoff the MTK Engine *Richard (Mountain engine) *David *Vladikoff the Prarie Tank Engine *Chelsie *Ghost Thomas *Sparta Vehicles *Trevor *Bertie *Harold *Butch *Lorry.1 (With tailer, eventually shortened down to Lorry) *Terence *Elizabeth *Thumper *George *Bulgy *Jack *Alfie *Max *Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Patrick *Isobella *Kevin *Flynn *Captain *Winston (Possibly coming in 2012) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Car *Jeremy *Bulstrode *Harold (with retractable Magnet) *Butch (2011 model) Custom Made Vehicles *Caroline *Nelson *Oliver (Excavator) *Bustur *Nigel *Kirtus *Bulgy (green paint) *Miss jenny's Truck *Post Van *Sodor Fire Truck *Sodor Ambulance *Rod *Ursula *Arty *Nicole *Doc *Chuckie *Sodor Pepsi crew *Oscar *Travis *Elmer *Finn *Jake Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Rocky *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Truck (Take Along) *Troublesome Truck (Take-n-play) *Breakdown Train *Tidmoth Milk Tanker *Sodor line Caboose *The Chinese dragon *Magic Cargo Car *Sodor Log Loader *Magic Mining Car *Sodor Oil Barrel Loader *Coal Hopper Car *Feul Car *Tar Car *Oil Car *Zoo Cars *Walmart Caboose *Target Caboose *Jack Jumps In Movie Car *Faulty Whistle Movie Car *Percy & the Funfair Movie Car *Rock hopper Car *Soap Car *Gravel Car *Water Tanker *Dual Cargo Car *Misty Valley Fog Cars *Musical Caboose *Carnival Caboose *Smelter's Shed Cargo Car *Mail Car *Hector *Fireworks Car *Sea cargo Cars *Poppin' Popcorn Car *Toad *Diesel Oil Tanker *Magic Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Sodor Supply Co. (Two Versions) *Bubbles Car *Sodor Zoo Snake Car *Farm Animal Car *Spider Exhibit Car *Sodor mining Co. Coal Flippnig car *Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose *Candy Cane Car *Holiday Van *Beehive Car *Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars *Paint Car (Red & Green) *Wharf Cars *Apple Car *Tidmoth Snowglobe car *Holiday Caboose *Shark Car *Eels Car *Rescue cars *Dinosaur Museum Cars *Chirstmas Mail Service Boxcar *Ice Cream sundae Cars *Morgan's mine Cargo Car *"A Day Out with Thomas" Tanker Custom Made Rolling Stock *Henrietta *Gordon's Express Coaches *James' Express Coaches *Emily's Express Coaches *Victoria *Helena *Old Slow Coach *S.C.Ruffey *Fred Pheily *U.L.P. *Troublesome Tanker *The Naughty Pink Truck *Berret & Co. *Pip & Emma's Coaches *Agnus *Ruth *Jemima *Lucy *Beatrice *Cora *Ada *Jane *Mabel *Gertrude *Millicent *Classic SI Troublesome Truck Specail Editon Engines *60th Annaversery Silver Thomas *Chocolate Covered Thomas *65th annaversery celebration Thomas *Jelly bean Percy *Holiday Thomas *Holiday Percy *Holiday Percy (Take Along) Metallic Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Toby *Henry *Spencer *Diesel *Rosie *Oliver *Molly *Neville *Emily *Lady *Edward *Duck *'Arry & Bert Merchandise Characters brought back for Take-n-play *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Emily *Rosie *Diesel *Mavis *Diesel .10 *Spencer *Mourdoch *Molly *Stanley *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Duke *Mighty Mac *Hiro *Salty *Whriff *Arthur *Bill *Ben *Diesel #199 (Spamacn) *Dennis *Neville *Duncan (Possibly) *Rusty (Possibly) *Peter Sam (Possibly) *Annie *Clarabel *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Car *Bertie *Harold *Elizabeth *Madge *Jack *Alfie *Byron *Butch "Lights & Sounds" engines *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Rosie *Diesel *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Stepney Multi-car Packs *Thomas and "Happy Holidays" Snowglobe car *Thomas and "Holiday Express" Cars *Buzz buzz James & Beehive Car *Percy (Or Thomas) & the Birthday cars *Percy & the Wharf Cars *Thomas & the paint car (Red or Green) *Salty & the Ocean Cars *Thomas & Rosie *Percy & Mavis *Toby & Flora *Thomas, Percy, & Rosie *Steamies vs Diesels 4-pack (includes Thomas, Percy, Diesel, & Mavis) *Collector Vehicle 4-pack *Calling all engines 4-pack Pull N' Zoom *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Edward (Maybe) *Diesel (Maybe) *Rosie (Maybe) *Hiro (Maybe) *Henry (Maybe) *Mavis (Maybe) *Molly (Maybe) *Emily (Maybe) *Flynn (Maybe) *Spencer (Maybe) *Toby (Maybe) *Oliver (Maybe) *Luke (Maybe) Gallery Thomas (Take n Play).jpg|Thomas Thomas.jpg|Thomas (Classic)|link=Thomas the tank engine Edward.jpg|Edward Henry.jpg|Henry Gordon.jpg|Gordon James.jpg|James Percy.jpg|Percy Toby.jpg|Toby Duck.jpg|Duck Donald.jpg|Donald Douglas.jpg|Douglas Oliver.jpg|Oliver Daisy.jpg|Daisy BoCo.jpg|BoCo Luke.jpg|Luke (or what I think he would look like) Alfie.jpg|Alfie Charlie.jpg|Charlie Belle.jpg|Belle Dash.jpg|Dash Bash.jpg|Baash Billy.jpg|Billy my photos 043.JPG|Leroy Bertram.jpg|Bertram Bill.jpg Ben.jpg Annie.jpg|Annie My photos 044.JPG Dart.jpg Den.jpg Proteus.jpg Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode Emily.jpg Salty.jpg Fergus.jpg 65th Anaversery Thomas.jpg Butch.jpg Derek.jpg D7101.jpg Rex.jpg Bert.jpg Lorry 3.jpg Lorry 2.jpg Lorry 1.jpg Lorry 1 (On flatbed).jpg Lord Harry.jpg Frank.jpg Splatter.jpg|Splatter Dodge.jpg|Dodge Stafford.jpg|Stafford Sparta.jpg|Sparta